sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gift of Friendship/Script
Park Elementary, day. The class gather and sit in their seats. Stan leans over to the desk next to his, Kyle's desk. Stan: whispers Happy Birthday, Kyle. Kyle: at him and smiles Thanks, dude. Cartman: whisper Aw, weak, another year that you're alive? Stan and Kyle: a whisper Shut up, Cartman! Mr. Garrison: enters Ok, class, let's get started wi- at the class and notices there's a desk empty Where's Butters? Butters: the room holding a tray of cupcakes Hey fellas! the kids and Mr. Garrison look at him Cartman: gasps Cupcakes!!! out of his seat Garrison: Butters, why are you late and why do you have cupcakes? Butters: Oh, uh, sorry Mr. Garrison. I was up most of the night baking these delicious cupcakes for the birthday boy. Kyle: and smiles Wow! Thanks, Butters. Cartman: Ha! That's so gay. then composes himself Can I have one? Butters: up to the desks Well, sure you can, Eric. Everyone gets one. kids cheer Kyle gets one first. the tray on his desk. The 18 mini-cupcakes all had symbols on the frosting. The purple frosting had a star, the red frosting a fire ball, the blue frosting a rain drop, the green frosting a leaf, the black frosting a gray skull, the yellow frosting a gear, the brown frosting with a small mountain, and the white frosting a swirl Cartman: over Kyle's shoulder What the hell is on them? Stan: Oh, they're elemental symbols of the heroes of the new game, "Cloud Breakers: Sour's Journey". It's his new favorite game. Butters: Yeah, I found out how to make them on the internet. Kyle: They're great, Butters. a purple frosted one Thanks. Butters: Sure thing, pal. up the tray Who wants one? rest of the kids gather around him and take one back to their seat. Cartman: a blue frosted one I'll take that. it as he sits down Butters: off his daze and gives one to Mr. Garrison You can have one, Mr. Garrison. Mr. Garrison: Oh, a yellow frosted one thank you, Butters. sits in his seat and eats a green frosted one as Garrison puts his on the desk Ok, children, let's get started with... Stan: whispers So Kyle, are you still having a party tonight? Kyle: whispers Of course I am, dude. Cartman: whispers Am I invited? Kyle: his eyes If you want to be. Cartman: his fist Yes! Kyle: But only if you promise not to ruin it. Stan: Unlikely. Cartman: one hand up and puts the other behind his back I promise. Clyde: He's crossing his fingers. Cartman: Shut up, Clyde! that afternoon, Kyle's house in the living room. Kyle's parents were decorating the house for the party as he and Stan played "Cloud Breakers" on XBOX. Stan controlled a bipedal rat with a gun as Kyle controlled a green dragon. The toys of the aforementioned characters were situated on a oval-shaped contraption. Stan: he pressed buttons Sooooo, what exactly is the premise of this game? character shot silver coin-like bullets at a small green enemy Kyle: Well, Stan, the Cloud Breakers are a group of extrodanary heroes who live above the clouds. After Queen Chaos arrived in- Stan: the game and looks at him Queen Chaos? Doesn't seem like an original name. tries to speak, but Stan continues And what's with the toys? his character off the podium It's just another marketing technique to try and get kids to buy more of their product because a lot of gamers nowadays care about getting 100%. Kyle: Uh, but Stan- Stan: interrupting And another thing, whats with the name "Rowdy Rat" for this guy? to the toy Kyle: frowns Well, he's a hyper-active rat that- Stan: On that note, he carries a gun. I mean, isn't it a little much to advertise that to children? to the silver gun Look at this thing. Kyle: an eyebrow Stan, since when do you care about violence in video games? You play "Call of Duty" for Christ sake. Stan: Kyle, those games are rated M. This is suppose to be rated E for everyone. Kyle: as the doorbell rings Who is that? to answer the door and sees Butters on the other end Hey, Butters, what are you doing here? Butters: I'm here to help Stan's mom decorate the cake. Sheila: up to him from the kitchen Oh Butters sweetie, come on in. Mrs. Marsh is ready to decorate the cake. Butters: Oh boy! to Kyle See ya, Kyle. to Stan Hi, Stan. into the kitchen with Sheila Stan: in his direction Dude, when did he become into baking cakes? Kyle: Who cares? As long as the cake tastes good like those cupcakes did. the game to the start menu Stan: But my mom made the cake. Kyle: I know. It was the frosting of those cupcakes that tasted the best. few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Kyle opens it to his classmates Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, Craig, Tweek, Annie, Red, Token, Clyde, Jimmy, and Timmy. Wendy: We're here, guys. walks up next to Kyle Stan: Hey, Wendy. Wendy: Kyle a present and smiles at Stan Hello. rest of the kids hand their respective gifts to Kyle and Stan who lay them next in front of the couch Clyde: So when do we get this party started? Kyle: What kind of party do you think this is? on the door I'll get it. Gerald: the room with Randy Oh, boys, you made it. Bebe: Do we have cake now or after presents? Kyle: the front door to see Cartman on the other end What are you doing here, fatass? Cartman: Well you invited everyone else. his arms How come you never invite me to your parties, Jew? Kyle: his eyes That's why? the door on him but Cartman puts his foot in the door Cartman: Ow! Please just let me in, Kyle. I really want some cake. Kyle: it You better not cause any problems. Cartman: I won't I promise. grins Kyle: Good. him in. The two join the others Craig: Where's your present, lardo? Cartman: Up your ass, bitch. flips him off Kyle: Dad, is the cake done yet? Gerald: Not yet, Kyle. Randy: It should be done and decorated soon. Stan: Right, in the meantime, how about Kyle opens his presents? Red: at the television and Cloud Breakers toys Are we going to play Cloud Breakers? Kyle: Sure, just after the presents. group of kids gather in a circle Mom, we're ready! Sheila: the room with a camera Ok, bubbe, you can open them. Annie: Kyle a gift bag Here, Red and I made this for you. Kyle: the gift and smiles Thanks. through it and takes out a stuffed, green dragon plushie Wow! You two made this? Red: Yup, we used some of the material from our old dolls and dyed it green, the same color as sour. Sheila: Oh that's adorable, Kyle. Hold it up. to snap a photo. Kyle shyly obliges Cartman: into laughter Ha ha! Oh my god! I want a copy of that picture so I show it to the whole school. Let them know you're gonna sleep with a doll. harder Kyle: blushing Shut-up, Cartman! it aside Thanks Red. Thanks Annie. Annie and Red: Happy Birthday, Kyle. Token: him a rectangular present Here you go. You always said you wanted this. Kyle: it Thanks, dude. it and gasps No way! This is the ultra rare, ultra expensive "Sour's Kingdom" Battle Pack featuring his girlfriend, Sweet. You're the best Token. Token: No problem. Happy Birthday. Cartman: his eyes and mutters to himself Of course he can afford that. Craig: Tweek You go next. Tweek: Ach! twitches Oh right. Kyle an envelope Here you go. Kyle: it and opens it Oh sweet, thanks dude! Stan: What is it? Kyle: It's a $50 gift certificate for "Tweak Bros. Coffee"! takes it What are you doing? Sheila: You know you're not allowed to drink coffee. takes it Kyle: his breath Shit. at Tweek and whispers to him Don't worry, I'll steal it and use it later. Jimmy: Ok, it's my t-turn. Kyle a gray box with green and blue striped wrapping It's from me and Tim-Tim. Timmy: Timmy! Kyle: Thanks. and pulls out a book titled "Jimmy Valmer's Best Jokes of all Time" Oh, a joke book...Nice. Thanks, guys. Timmy: Yah, Timmy! Jimmy: Hope your days are full of l-laughter and f-f-fun. and Timmy smile Kyle: smiles Thanks again. Cartman: himself Gay, gay, gay... Clyde: Craig, why don't you give him our gift? Craig: Oh, ok, Kyle a small rectangular present in blue wrapping with red polka dots Hope you enjoy it and if you don't, I've done my best. Kyle: he opens it It's okay, Craig. It's the thought that matters to me. at the opened present. It's an XBOX 360 game titled: "Dragon Age II" Wow! Dragon Age 2? I loved the first one. Thanks guys. Stan: Hey, I wanna play that. and Clyde laugh What? Kenny: him an orange wrapped gift (Here you go, Kyle) Kyle: Thanks, Kenny. it and smiles at the present: A pack of three toy dart guns Stan: them from him Sweet dude, the three of us can play with these later. Cartman: What are they from the Dollar Store or something? as Kenny punches his arm Ow! at him and rubs his arm Kyle: At least he got me something. What did you get me, dude? Cartman: and crosses his arms I wasn't even invited. Kyle: his eyes But you came anyway. Wendy: I hate to interrupt your testoterone fuel, but Bebe and I still need to give you our gift. him a thin rectangular present wrapped in purple Bebe: We think you'll like it. winks Kyle: it and it's a a Cloud Breakers coloring book with sparkling stickers Uh, thanks girls. Craig, and Clyde laugh Shut up! at Bebe and Wendy I know I like Cloud Breakers, but why a coloring book? Cartman: his laughter Yeah, what are you, 5? harder with Clyde. Wendy and Bebe punch their arm Ow! Clyde: Bebe! Bebe: Sorry, Clyde. Wendy: It's not to be insulting. We just thought it would be a nice gesture. Bebe: Yeah, and look at the stickers the Sour the dragon sticker makes him look like sour candy. Kyle: closely at the stickers Oh yeah, guess that's one of the many perks of being in the Pleases and Sparkles Club. Wendy: Correction, we own it. Bebe: Yeah at Red and Annie Right, girls? Sparkle... Annie and Red: Sunshine! Stan: Last but certainly not least, dad! Randy: the living room Yeah? Stan: Do you have my present for Kyle? Randy: Oh yeah, hold on a sec. back into the kitchen and quickly returns with an unwrapped gift with a small green bow Here you go. Stan: Thanks, dad. returns to the kitchen Kyle: Whoa! Is that the first season of Cloud Breakers on Blueray? Stan: Yup, and hands it to him happy birthday, Kyle. Sheila: a picture of the group Well aren't you a special group of kids? Cartman: snickers Lame Kyle: Mom, is the cake done yet? Sheila: I'll go check. into the kitchen Clyde: Hey, how about we play some Cloud Breakers while we wait? Kyle: Sure, ok. all of his presents beside the couch Cartman: I wanna play first? Kyle: Cartman, I'm playing first and I get to choose who plays with me. Cartman: B-But I wanna play! his foot on the floor Stan: Kyle, just let him play first so he shuts up. Others: Yeah Kyle: irritated Fine Cartman: himself Sweet! up the Sour figure Kyle: Whoa! Whoa! What the hell are you doing? his hand over the toy Cartman: I wanna use the green dragon guy. Kyle: Cartman, that's my favorite. it toward himself I don't want you using him. Cartman: I thought we can choose whoever we wanted? back toward himself Kyle: Anyone but him. again Cartman: But he's the kewlest! roughly toward himself Kyle: I swear to God- go of the toy as Cartman's hand flings it against the wall, breaking it. Everyone besides Cartman and Kyle gasp Butters: the living room with the parents and Ike who was in there the whole time Fellas, the cake is...around at the shocked kids What happened? slowly walks over to the broken Cloud Breaker toy lying against the wall. The head, tail, a wing, and its two front claws were detached while several small cracks covered the body and remaing ligaments. He gently cupped the pieces in his hands as he was on his Sheila: What happened? Stan: Cartman and Kyle were fighting over a toy and Cartman threw it against the wall. It looked like an accident. Cartman: the back of his head Uh, Kahl, I didn't mean to break it. slowly stands up and gives him an emotionless look Honest, it was an accident like Stan said. Sheila: Here, bubee, out her hands I'll try to fix it. Kyle: it to her It's no use, mom, it's completely broken. It won't work even if you fix it. piece of the small podium the character stood on fell to the floor. Shelia bent over to pick it up Stan: Kyle, are you okay? his back Kyle: harshly Get out Stan: Kyle? Kyle: at Cartman and points to the door GET THE HELL OUT! Cartman: winces But I didn't get cake. Kyle: You want cake? into the kitchen Butters: Kyle, w-what are you doing? him the kitchen on the table stood the Energy Portal-shaped cake. It was the same color and even had a glowing light effect in the center. Kyle takes a piece from a corner. Butters: Kyle, don't! We worked hard on it. him by the arm Kyle: You wanna piece, fatass it at the living room wall near the door Here! Now GET OUT! gasps Wendy: Well, there goes someone's piece? Bebe: Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be enough for the rest of us. Cartman: at the cake splattered on the wall then glares at Kyle You know what? That's fine. I don't wanna be apart of your faggy birthday party anyway. out the door and slams it behind him. Butters lets go of Kyle as Gerald goes into the kitchen Gerald: the kitchen I'll clean that up. Stan: walks up to him Are you okay, dude? nodded slowly Sharon: Well, now that that's out of the way, it's cake time. Kids (besides Stan and Kyle): Yay! into the kitchen as Stan and Kyle follow kids sat around the table wearing different colored birthday hats and singing "Happy Birthday" to Kyle as the birthday boy stared down at the cake now with a slice missing Sheila: up the camera Go ahead. Make a wish. sighes then closes his eyes for a few seconds before blowing out the number 10 candle Stan: What did you wish for, dude? Wendy: Stan, if he tells us, it won't come true. Kyle: It won't come true anyway, so I might as well tell you guys. down I wish Cartman would stop being a douche and start being my friend. Clyde: He's right, it'll never happen. Other kids: Yeah Ike: Habby Birtday, Kyle! Kyle: alittle Thanks, Ike. that night, Cartman was sitting in his living room, surfing through the channels Cartman: No click no click nope click Jesus Christ, why is there nothing on TV? Voice on TV: Hey there, Sweetie, what's got you down? Cartman: What is this? TV shows what appears to be a Cloud Breakers cartoon. A pink female dragon was talking with a green male dragon Sweet: Sour, I broke Rowdy's favorite gun and now he's mad at me. What should I do? Sour: Well, if you are really his friend, I'm sure he'll forgive you. her back Just in case though, why don't you just try to give him something as an apology? Sweet: sighes I guess I could try to fix his gun using some goo from Goo Mountain. Sour: That's the spirit! Both: and high five Yeah! Cartman: his chin Hmm, I see what you're saying. Meom! Do we have super glue? up and goes into the kitchen outside Kyle's house, Cartman and Butters approach the building wearing black Butters: Uh, Eric, why do we always wound up breaking into Kyle's house? Cartman: out a rope from his backpack Butters, this is different. For once, I'm not getting revenge. Butters: Then what are you doing? Cartman: the rope up next to Kyle's window so it slides through as he grabs the other end. Pulls on it so it's tight Butters, do you want twenty bucks? Butters: Y-Yes Cartman: it around his waist Then shut-up and hoist me up there. struggled to pull on the rope as Cartman rose up to the window Cartman: the window softly and slowly enters Kyle's room and whispers Kahl, I really thought you'd lock the window by now. around Ok, where is that...at the nightstand and sees the disembodied Sour toy Bingo. his backpack on the floor and takes out a freezer bag with newspaper pieces mumbles in his sleep as he cuddles with the Sour plushie Red and Annie made him. Cartman stared at him and tried very hard to hold back a snicker Cartman: his head You've spared yourself humilition for now places the fragments in the freezer bag but next time I'll bring a camera and the whole school will see you sleeping with that thing. toward the window and escapes without a hitch Cartman's house, Cartman is in his room, trying to superglue the toy back together Cartman: and looks at the clock on his desk Man, it's almost three in the morning. at the almost comple figure. All it need was its head The only reason I am doing this is because he'll owe me. the head inbetween the wings in front There, it's done! Aw-Awwww! There's glue everywhere. at a glitter shaker Wouldn't hurt. the shaker and sprinkles glitter on Sour, covering the cracks of glue Sweet! next day, Kyle goes through his locker. Cartman walks up to him with his hands behind his back Cartman: S'up, Jew. Kyle: to look at him What do you want? Here to break something else? Cartman: his head No, just a present against his chest take this and don't open it until after school. Kyle: perplexed Uh, thanks. I think. at him Hey wait, is this poisonous? Is there anthrax in the box? Cartman: Dude, where the hell would I get that? scoffs See ya later. leaves school, Kyle stood by the school waiting for the bus. He cautiously looked at the gift wrapped box Cartman handed him and slowly began to open it Kyle: I wonder what this is? off the lid and goes through the newspaper and gasps No way! out the fixed Sour figure and examines it. It has a tiny red ribbon around its neck and is decorated with glitter He didn't... over Cartman talking to Stan and Kenny at the bus stop. He gently places it back into the box and reads the card inside Cartman: Dear Kyle, you're probably wondering why your stupid figure was missing or why I was the one to fix it and give it back to you? The truth is, I don't know. I guess I felt bad. Yeah, I know, funny huh? But When I saw how upset and enraged you were after I broke it, I couldn't laugh or insult your senseless emotions. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry. Please accept my gift. And you thought I wouldn't get you a gift, but I gave you the best gift of all: The Gift of Friendship. Love, your friend, Eric. PS: You owe me a piece of cake, Jew! Kyle: over at Cartman and his friends Is he, serious? over at a nearby dumpster and goes to throw the box away. He then gently places the card in his backpack and the toy into his coat, while holding it against his chest bus arrives Stan: I wonder where Kyle is? I hope he's okay. Cartman: his hand He's fine. on the bus after Butters Stan: sighes Let's go, Kenny. nods as they get on the bus and sit together Kyle: to the bus just as the doors close Wait! hand gets caught in the door Ow! bus driver opens them Thanks. to the back of the bus, shaking off his hand and breathing heavily Stan: back at him and smiles Hey, dude. There you are. Kyle: Yup, I'm here. goes back to talking to Kenny. Kyle feels the toy through his coat to see if it's still in one piece as the bus starts to drive away afternoon, Cartman was at his house playing an XBOX game Cartman: buttons Sweet! This game rules. rings Meom, door! reply, doorbell rings again Why does she always do this. the game and answers the door, surprised to see Kyle on the other end Kyle: Hey, Cartman Cartman: What are you doing? Kyle: Can I come in? Cartman: Uh, sure if you want. the door more and moves aside so he can enter. He then notices his backpack and something in his hand What do you got there? Kyle: the object on the table and looks at him It's your piece of cake, stupid. Cartman: widen Cake? the tin foil and sees a piece of the birthday cake Kick-ass, dude. his hands over it, ready to gulf it down, but stops and looks at Kyle There isn't arsenic poisoning in here is there? Kyle: as he removes his backpack You know, I asked that same question earlier. through his bag Cartman: Why? Kyle: out a smaller bag Because of this. out the Sour figure Cartman: No way! You fixed it. Kyle: Cartman, I know you broke into my room like always and took it. at it then at him But what I don't understand is, why did you fix it? Cartman: I'll tell you at the piece of cake After I have my long awaited piece of cake. it down as Kyle removes some items from his backpack Mmm, yes! belches That was so yummy. sighes I gotta admit, Butters knows how to make a cake. Kyle: Don't forget that Stan's mom helped. Cartman: Yeah, I know. his face with a nearby napkin What are you doing? Kyle: First, tell me why you fixed Sour? Cartman: Uh, the back of his neck because I felt like it. Kyle: smiles If that's what you're going with, fine. Thanks anyway, dude. Cartman: Sure, whatever, so what are you doing? Kyle: up the Cloud Breakers game case and an extra controller Wanna play? Cartman: Sure, but I wanna be Sour. Kyle: his head and holds up a pink dragon figure No, you can be Sweet. Cartman: I don't wanna be a girl. Kyle: But she smells like candy. him the toy Here. Cartman: it That's pretty kewl. sets up the Energy Portal as Cartman takes out the game he was playing and connects the second controller. They both sit on the couch Kyle: Let's hope the toy works. I mean a piece of the bottom broke off. Cartman: It better. I was up most of the night on it Kyle: an eyebrow Dude Cartman: game starts up Ok, let's see if they work. puts the Sweet toy on for player one as Kyle does the same for Sour for player two Sweet: on the screen Sweet like candy! Sour: on the screen Let's get sour! Kyle: It works! Yes! Cartman: laughs I just realized something. Kyle: What? Cartman: These characters are perfect for us. Sweet and Sour are opposites. I'm so sweet grins and your a wittle sour-puss. more Kyle: his eyes As if They then begin to play through the game Cartman: Kyle? Kyle: Yeah? Cartman: I still think the Disney game is better. groans, then the two laugh. On the television screen the two dragons explored the world. Sour looked like he had stitches throughout his body as if to symbolise a friendship that was broken, but later mended of "Gift of Friendship"